Letters
by Lolii-Chaan
Summary: En un año su actitud cambio. Cuando vuelva ¿volvera a ser como antes?...


Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece solo utilizo los personajes sin fines de lucro

—Dialogo—

—Pensamiento—

* * *

Letters...

Una muchacha de cabello azul aguado, rastros de lágrimas, ojeras, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, se hallaba en un rincón de la oscura habitación. En su mente nada pasaba, solo escuchaba las palabras de su madre hacia su padre. Ambos hablaban de ella, que debían convencerla para que saliera de allí y vuelva a la realidad, hablaban de aquel muchacho que se había marchado hacia ya tres días.

—¿por qué me dejaste con toda esta gente?—

Esa pregunta la había dejado sin lágrimas, pues, al preguntarsela en su mente las lágrimas caían como lluvia, pero ahora ni una lágrima se asomaba.

—¿acaso a ti no te afecta alejarte de mi?—

Suplicaba una y mil veces que eso solo fuera un sueño, pero nada ocurria, al volver a abrir los ojos, siempre se encontraba con la luz del día. Cuando cerro la cortina, de alguna u otra forma se sintió más tranquila.

—¿sabes? Si tú no estas es, una mierda vivir—

Debes en cuando, quería dejar de respirar, desaparecer del mundo, dejar de escuchar y ver...tan solo desaparecer.

—¿me extrañas?—

Quería herirse emocionalmente, llorar, gritar, golpear, pero no podia ya se había echo preguntas y cada una de ella le recordaban a él, se dijo palabras que no herían demasiado, pero toda la sensibilidad se había esfumado.

—ya no se quien soy—

Se incorporó, caminó por la habitación. Se detuvo frente a la blanca pared, la golpeó, gimió de dolor, volvió a golpearla aún más fuerte, aumentó la velocidad en los golpes. Ya no sentía el dolor.

—¿duele?—

—si imagino que eres tú ¿doleria?—se preguntó—¿me recuerdas?—una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—¿que se siente que te golpee?—seco lágrimas que cayeron desenfrenada mente y golpeó con más intensidad la pared —¡CONTESTA KAITO!—golpeó por última vez, se dejo caer y lloro—...contesta—

* * *

Algunos meses pasaron. De alguna manera se aisló de todos y comenzó a hacer lo que quisiera, llegando con notas bajas, cuarenta y dos llamadas a sus padres en un año escolar, rindiendo materias casi todo el verano, regañó de parte de su padre y un buzón lleno de cartas estúpidas según ella.

—Miku. Tienen tu nombre ¿no las Leerás?—pregunto su madre del otro lado de la puerta

—¿de quién?—pregunto sin apartar la vista de su laptop.

—de...—hizo una pausa para buscar el nombre del propietario—Kaito Shion—dejo de teclear el teclado. Siempre se pregunto cuando él se dignaría a escribirle, pero nunca creyó que seria por carta.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente, tomo las cartas y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

...

Busco su nombre en cada una de esos papeles, estaba en todos.

Abrió la primer carta, al observarla estaba llena de palabras, la leyó con mucha atención.

Cada vez, las cartas tenían menos palabras y más se acercaban a la fecha actual.

Carta 37-39

Recuerdas aquellos días en los que me decías que era un tonto, bueno ahora me doy cuenta de porque lo decías, soy un tonto por ocultarte que vendría a Okinawa por un año.

Carta 38-39

Miku, mañana volvere a Tokio en el tren de las 18:15.

Carta 39

¿Miku?

Apretó la última carta contra su pech o. Miro hacia el reloj.

—son las seis y nueve...—volvio a leer su nombre en aquel papel.

Se escucharon pasos ligeros bajar las escaleras. Su madre la miro confundida, no presto atención a el regaño que le dio su padre por correr dentro de la casa, a las risas de su hermano al tropezar con sus propios pies y caer provocándose un sangrado en la nariz. Tenia una sola cosa en mente

Correr.

Parecía tener tiempo para llegar, deseaba que le quedara tiempo de sobra y encontrarse en la estación de tren antes que Kaito.

—¿te alcanzare? ¿o tu me alcanzaras a mí?—

Quedaba solo dos minutos. Dio contra un poste asustando a varias personas. Que le importaba golpearse, debía llegar.

¡CORRE!

Paro en seco. ¿quien había gritado eso?

—juraria que fue la voz de Kaito—

Observo detrás suyo, solo había personas mirándola como si fuera una salvaje, también estaban algo preocupadas por su brazo que se encontraba rojo. Pero detrás de ella solo golpeaba un leve viento de verano.

—Kaito...¡Dios mío!¡Kaito!—

Volvió a correr como loca por toda la estación hasta llegar a la linea en la que Kaito viajaría hasta llegar ahí.

Vacío, desierto, lo único que se escuchaba era la voz de la locutora anunciando los siguientes trenes. Fijo su vista en el reloj. Doce minutos habían pasado antes de que llegara.

—Tarde...¿te volveré a ver?—

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Sollozo...hasta que sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, se sobresalto y giro la cabeza lentamente. Allí estaba, alegré.

—hola...Miku-chan—movio su mano en forma de saludó. Los ojos de Miku se aguaron e hizo un puchero aguantando las lágrimas, pero no pudo, rompió en llanto y se lanzo a abrazarlo.

Fin...


End file.
